spongebobinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Help Wanted (episode)
Help Wanted is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab. Plot Following the opening theme song, the introduction of credits includes a typo: when the writers are listed, the name "Stephen Hilleburg" is used instead of the correct spelling, "Stephen Hillenburg." A Narrator with a French accent introduces SpongeBob SquarePants, a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock rings, waking him up in the morning. He tells his pet, Gary the Snail that he must be in good shape because this particular day is important. He jumps off his diving board, and lands in his pants. He goes to his exercise room and lifts a bar-weight (which is actually two stuffed animals). Afterwards, SpongeBob declares that he is ready. He runs outside and down the street to the Krusty Krab, repeatedly saying, "I'm ready" while his neighbor and best friend, Patrick Star, cheers him on. SpongeBob sees the 'Help Wanted' sign on the Krusty Krab window. He then declares that he is ready to obtain the job, which he has dreamed of for years; however, he loses his confidence when he nears the Krusty Krab. Patrick runs into him and convinces him to go for the job, and so SpongeBob does so, thereby declaring he is ready three more times. Squidward Tentacles, the head cashier, is cleaning the window (his head is drawn and "loser" is written above it). Squidward sees that SpongeBob wants the job, and screams, as he hates SpongeBob. Squidward runs inside and tells restaurant-owner Mr. Krabs that SpongeBob does not qualify for the job. SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab and asks for the job but trips and flies around the Krusty Krab several times before he then stops in front of Mr. Krabs. To get rid of him with persuasion by Squidward, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that he can join the 'Krusty Krew' if he passes a "test" – which is to obtain a "Hydrodynamic spatula with port and Starboard attachments and a turbo-drive" (essentially sending SpongeBob on a form of snipe hunt) believing that there is no such thing and that SpongeBob will never come back trying to find it. As soon as SpongeBob leaves, they both laugh mockingly before five buses drop off a large crowd of hungry Anchovies. They barge into the Krusty Krab, demanding Krabby Patties. Attempting to keep things in order, Squidward complains about their behavior, then requests that there be a single-file line in front of the cash register. But the anchovies angrily protest, forming a riot of angry anchovies set to resemble a stormy sea. This forces Squidward and Mr. Krabs to climb up the 'mast' and hold on for their lives as "waves" of the anchovies tries to knock them down. Thinking that it is the end for them, they say their good-byes and cry. Suddenly, SpongeBob arrives, flying with his "hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and a turbo-drive" (according to SpongeBob, the Barg'n Mart only had one in stock). Mr. Krabs and Squidward are flabbergasted at the fact that SpongeBob actually passed the "test." SpongeBob flies into the kitchen and as fast as he can, satisfies the needs of the angry anchovies. When the last anchovy gets his Krabby Patty, Mr. Krabs is delighted when he gets an enormous sack of money. He hires SpongeBob, by welcoming him to the Krusty Krew and giving him a nametag. Then, Mr. Krabs calls for three cheers for SpongeBob. Even though Squidward is upset, Mr. Krabs does not listen to him because he wants to go and count the money he just made in his office. At the end, Patrick walks in and asks for a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob races into the kitchen and makes a huge stream of Krabby Patties which hit Patrick and send him flying out of the restaurant. Worried, Squidward calls Mr. Krabs to come see his new employee. Category:Episodes